Autumn Night
by PuppyLove31096
Summary: Inuyasha... I... I love...


**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Enjoy!**

"And as their hands clasped together, they held each other tightly, preparing for the life ahead. For their happily ever after… The end."

Shippo stared at his adoptive mother with sleep eyes. They were red and wary, forced to stay open. She kissed his forehead gently, lying him down on his cot. "Go to sleep sweetie, I'll be here in the morning when you wake." He rubbed his eyes as Kagome pulled the blanket over his small form, there was a small murmur as he reached out, gripping her hand gently but firm.

"I love you, Mommy."

Kagome froze in her spot, I watched from my spot at the door as her eyes welled with unshed tears as she leaned down to kiss him one more time, whispering another soft goodnight.

She turned slowly, nearly jumping as she spotted me. "Inuyasha!" She hissed quietly, "Don't sneak up on me like that.." I felt a small _keh _escape my throat as I stared at the kitsune, a protective feeling washing over me unwillingly.

"So, you're _Mommy _now?" She giggled quietly, staring back at Shippo with so much love in her eyes, I was almost jealous. "He's so sweet…"

As she watched Shippo, I took the opportunity to really look at her. Her raven hair had grown slightly, reaching nearly down to the back of her knees. It glimmered like stars in the night sky as the moonlight leaked through the crack of the hut ceiling. Her sleek form was robed in a priestess's kimono. Her cheeks were tinged with a slight pink from the cold of the night, as well as her lips. She clasped her hands together slowly, rubbing them together to generate heat. I smiled softly, she was beautiful…

Kagome turned to me slowly, blushing slightly as she caught my gaze, letting her eyes drift to the fire pit in the center of the hut. "I… I should go get some wood and start a fire for us.." I grabbed her hand tightly, throwing her on my back swiftly yet gently. I chuckled as she released a small gasp at the impact.

"Or you can take me to get wood."

_If only you knew…_

I ran out of the hut, speeding quickly into the forest. I felt Kagome dig her head deep into my shoulder blade, sighing quietly. I felt her breath against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. But I kept my focus, and came to a stop. I placed her down gently, then walked forward placing my hand on a tree. My tree… Our tree…

Goshinboku.

I let my hand brush over the bare bark. Wear I hand resided in my sleep until that day… The day I met Kagome, her fifteenth birthday. The day I thought she was Kikyo.

I heard her footsteps behind me as she approached the tree, her hand placed itself over my own. My mind flooded with everything we'd been through over these years… The seemingly never ending battle with Naraku, her disappearance for three agonizing years, and her sudden return. And yet after all we'd been through… I still couldn't tell her.

"Inuyasha?"

My thoughts came to a halt at that sweet voice, her voice. My hand turned over underneath hers, causing her to lift her hand. I grasped it tightly, pulling it to my heart. I placed her hand over my heart, I felt my heart beat racing underneath my skin, pacing with anxiety. She stared at me with curiosity, she stepped closer towards me and leaned in slowly. "Inuyasha…?"

Before my nerves could hit me, I pulled her to me, crushing my lips on her own. My hand released hers, traveling up to cup her face in my hands as gently as possible. I felt her stiffen at first contact, but as my hands held her she melted, kissing me back just as eagerly. Her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. My tongue licked at her lips, begging her to let me in. I was welcomed happily as her tongue invaded my mouth curiously as my overtook her mouth, exploring as much of her as I could physically manage. 

I felt the lack of oxygen as well as she did, and pulled from her slowly, pressing my forehead against hers gently. She was panting quietly, I couldn't help but smile.

"Happy Birthday."

Her eyes widened significantly, placing her hand on my cheek softly. "You… You remembered…" I pecked her lips softly, then her nose. I felt her shiver as my hair brushed her face, as my reached forward to brush her bangs from her face. "How could I forget the day we met?"

I watched as tears welled up in her eyes again, she wrapped her arms tightly and slowly around my waist, as mine curled around her shoulders and back, holding her tightly to me. "Oh, Inuyasha…" We sat there together, locked in an embrace for what seemed like forever. I had gotten this far, I couldn't chicken out now.

I pulled back from Kagome, reaching into my haori, and slowly pulled out a small pouch. She watched me with soft eyes as I reached into the pouch, then slowly pulling out a necklace, similar to my rosary, topped off with a perfect sapphire gem in the middle. Her eyes widened immensely as I help it up to the moonlight, holding her gaze.

I reached down, helping the necklace over her head and down her neck 'til it rested safely on her collarbone. She touched the gem lightly, as more tears trailed down her face, I reached my hand out to wipe the tear trails.

"Hey, stop that…" My voice was softer than normal, it startled even me. She laughed softly, pulling her hair behind her ear. She was thinking. She always did that when she was thinking. I reached down, lifting her chin up to meet my eyes, "What are you thinking?"

She chuckled, brushing her hair back yet again. _Avoiding the question, Kagome? I don't think so… _I gripped her hands tightly, keeping her gaze, "Tell me…" A soft pink tint touched her cheeks at my words. Gods she was beautiful…

"Inuyasha… I… I love-" She touched the gem again, her heart rate increasing a mile a minute, "T-this necklace.. It's so beautiful. Wh-where did you get the gemstone?" I growled low under my breath, burying my face in her neck. She gasped lightly, but made no move to push me away or stop my actions. My lips pressed to her neck slowly, lingering there a moment before I lifted my mouth up her neck to her ear, nibbling her earlobe gently.

"I love you, too, baka…"

I heard her sharp inhale, her hands trailed up my back, gripping my haori tightly. I smelt it again, salt. She was crying. I pulled back quickly, anxiously surveying her face. Tears coursed down her face rapidly, and a sob racked her body. I held her to me again, slowly sliding us down to the ground, position the crying beauty in my lap, cradling her gently.

"Kagome… What did I say? Did I do something wrong?..."

Kagome gripped the fabric of my shirt tightly, sobbing into my chest softly. She shook her head furiously, looking up at me. Her face was reddening from her sobbing, and tear stains covered her flawless face. "No you baka… Not at all…" I choked a small laugh, and held her face in my hands softly, "Then why are you crying?"

She placed her own hand over mine, shutting her eyes slowly. "Because, I love you so much, I just never thought that…"

"…That I would feel the same."

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes stayed shut and her hand firmly over my own. I groaned loudly, pulling her lips to mine, nearly smirking at the small moan released from my beloved. I pulled away, looking into her beautiful eyes, smiling widely,

"I do… Oh, Kagome… I do…" She sobbed a loud laugh, and threw her arms around my neck, laughing/sobbing into my neck as my arms snaked around her waist.

Hours passed as we sat under my, _our, _tree. Kagome's head rested softly against my chest, my arms held her firmly yet gently. The sun was just rising when she finally spoke again.

"But seriously, Inuyasha… Where on Earth did you get a sapphire gem?"

**LA FIN! Hope you enjoyed. Inuyasha may have been a little OOC, I apologize. But I haven't written in a while, I'm a little rusty. R&R s'il vous plait. (:**


End file.
